


What the Hell is Wrong With This School

by hetawholockvengerstuck



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/hetawholockvengerstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is constantly perplexed by the wacky antics of his fellow students at Hope's Peak University. There is never a boring day. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You probably shouldn't expect constant updates. Inspiration is a fickle thing.
> 
> This first chapter was inspired by a TFLN.

_I am lucky to be here. I am lucky to be here._ Hinata repeated the words over and over to himself, trying his best to believe it. It was hard, though; despite receiving a rare acceptance letter from the world's most prestigious university, Hinata was becoming more and more reluctant to continue his stay.

It all started when Hinata met his roommate, Nidai. The large man had answered the door in nothing but a towel and laughed at Hinata's expression. "There is nothing shameful about seeing a man fresh from the shower!"

From there, things had taken a downward spiral: his lunch had been taken by Akane, the volunteer nurse had fallen and flashed him, and he'd tripped over a sleeping girl in the hallway, face-planting into a pile of marbles that took forever to hunt down and retrieve. Then he'd almost stepped on a hamster...

By the time Hinata reached his last class, he was exhausted and begging every deity he knew of to allow him one moment-- _just one moment_ \--of normality.

But today just wasn't his day.

About half-way through a lecture on the history of automobiles, Hinata heard sizzling noises and smelled spices and meat. He--and most of the class--turned towards the left side of the lecture hall and stared at the short, rotund young man who was cooking on a George Foreman grill in the middle of class. The guy had a full array of spices and salts, lettuce and tomato and even bacon, with cooking utensils spread out before him as if nothing were wrong with this picture at all.

The teacher didn't even notice at first. When he did, he simply asked, "Mr. Hanamura, what exactly are you doing?"

"Making hamburgers," the boy replied. "Would you like one?"

"Ah...no, thank you."

The teacher haltingly continued his lecture, occasionally casting confused glances at the grill. Hinata groaned inwardly.  _Even the teachers don't know what to do with these people_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane expresses a feeling shared by many at the school--in an unconventional way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super-duper short chapter.

Koizumi Mahiru was by far the most normal student attending college with Hinata. He didn't have her in many of his classes, but he'd talked with her, and occasionally he'd accompany her to see Saionji's performances. Koizumi was down-to-earth, a literal thinker, and a staunch feminist. The only problem was...

"You should really try to act more like a man, Hinata." 

They had just left the movie theater after watching what had to be the scariest horror movie of the year. Hinata wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd screamed--most of the audience did, including Koizumi. But the girl was frowning at him in disappointment. 

"You were scared, too, Koizumi."

"Yeah, but it's the man's job to protect and reassure the woman!"

"I think women can handle themselves."

"It's still your job."

Hinata was beginning to understand why none of the guys wanted to date Koizumi.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hinata returned from a night out with some friends when the door to the girls' dormitory burst open and a naked Akane came sprinting out, laughing maniacally and waving her undies in the air.

"Haha! Can't catch me!"

"Holy shit," Souda said, "she's drunk as hell."

"What I wouldn't give to join that party..." said Hanamura.

At that moment, Koizumi appeared in the doorway. "Akane-chan, get back here! It's not ladylike--"

"Fuck your gender roles!" Akane replied, sprinting in circles on the grass and whooping, an expression of pure glee on her face. By now, most of the dorm lights were on, and a good majority of the student body was hanging out of their windows, cheering. Koizumi dashed outside with a long coat and started pursuing Akane around the campus, trying in vain to get her to wear something.

While his friends whistled and shouted encouragement to Akane, Hinata rubbed his eyes and went to his room. He made sure the door was shut firmly behind him before slumping on the floor, convulsing with laughter at the mental image of Koizumi and Akane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koizumi bothers me slightly, what with her "act more like a real man!" lines, but meh. She's not a bad character.
> 
> And I imagine Koizumi's first girls-only college party probably would end badly--depending on your definition of good and bad.


End file.
